Piccolo & Anna: a unlikely love story
by Sarasue09
Summary: Piccolo has just returned to planet namek after being defeated by goku in the 23rd budakai, he is captured by sayians and brought back to be a slave on the planet Vegeta-sei where he is bought by princess annabellum the middle child between goku and raditz. this is the story of their meeting and their forbidden love that turns a kingdom upside down.


I laid there in his surprisingly soft bed, as the low lit fish tank bubbled softly in the background. There was not much to this room, not like the ones of the royal palace. A small bookshelf with old books and a desk laid against the dark blue-grey wall. My room was at least four times bigger than this and four times as furnished, but I did not mind to much. The little shabby house had a sort of charm to it. It was in better shape then the other houses in the slave district. _Of course this house is better then the rest, you chose it and fixed it up just for him..._ and there she Mac again, my nagging inner queen. He would hopefully be coming to bed soon, and he would not be expecting what was lying behind the pale white door. I had drifted off into a day dream when the sound of a door creaking open woke me from my illusion..._about time, could he be any slower?..._ as he entered the room his rock hard charcoal eyes met mine and he stopped dead in his tracks. I couldn't help but smile back at his almost naked body in front of me. _Wow he has such a toned body._

"Well hello gorgeous..." I burst out hoping to kill the silence

"w-what are you doing here?" he stammered back. _**Sleeping in your bed, dumb ass.**_

"spending the night." I winked back.

"you're sp-spending the night?"

that stutter was to cute. "well I can leave if you'd like"

"NO!... I mean no, sorry to yell." he was either nervous or furious. _**What the hell is she doing here in MY bed? She is a beautiful princess..who did risk her flesh for me the other day...but I'm a slave its against the law for her to be here with me!**_ He stood there with a quizzical look on his face and I couldn't figure out which scenario was playing through that green head of his.

"what is it? Your mind is racing I can see it in your eyes." I broke his concentration.

"This is treason...you being here." he paused "if we get caught with you here...if we get caught."

…**.**

Annabellum is the pride and joy of the royal kingdom of Aquaria_. _She was the first born princess to the royal family in over 50 years. Everyone in the kingdom and its villages adored her. Anna was the crown jewel of all Princesses with her long raven hair, charcoal eyes, and height. She was even to marry one of the young lords from the kingdom of Leonith (_LEE-ON-ITH_). It was all planned out as a way to strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms. Piccolo was a slave who had gotten captured on his home planet when he came back after his defeat from Goku. This love was surley not to last. But instead of being in her fiance's room she was in the bed of her slave she had purchased from her fiance's kingdom.

…**...**

I had gone to my fiance's kingdom with the slave who helped raise me Moro (_More-row_). The slaves had been lined up like meat in front of me. It was truly disgusting to me. None of them caught my eye, they were all pathetic normal people. I had almost given up hope of the perfect slave when I noticed a man being whipped thirty yards away._ Now will you look at that. Strong, handsome, and a rebel. Quick their gonna kill him and your whole plan won't happen!_ Before I knew what was happening I had rushed towards the man huddled against the ground. I heard the crack of the whip before I felt its thorns piercing my arm and ripping at my flesh, but I stood tall and strong against the pain. The sound of terrified voices filled the air but all I could comprehend was my inner queen..._You did it he is alive! Wow that looks bad your gonna need stitches or something, but who cares he is perfect and safe, now buy him!_ I looked down at his crumpled body to see his face looking up at me, as the whip's grip on my arm released. "ANNA! are you okay?!" Moro's voice rang over my inner voice. "Huh? Oh Moro yes I'm fine. YOU!" I pointed to the man who was whipping the slave.

"this slave is mine now, understand?" I enforced

"Yes ma'am he is all yours." _**her voice is like silk and she just saved me...wonder why. **_It was a blurr after that. I remember going to the ship and flying it back to our kingdom where Moro brought Piccolo, my new slave to my quarters for later assessment. I remember the doctors wanting to heal my arm so you never would have known what happened, but I wanted the memory. I wanted the scar. I like scars they are a good memory to me.

…**.**

_**Where did that girl go? Why am I all alone in this massive room?...how long have I been in here. I just want to get the fuck outta here and go kill Goku...WAIT! there is someone coming. Shit what do I do?**_

I was finally home and I had almost forgotten that my new slave was in my room till I heard him stumbling around while I opened the door. His eyes met mine immediately and he stopped moving that second.

"Why hello...I never got your name."

"Its Piccolo" he shot back awfully rude

"Well Piccolo, you can call me Anna. Are you ready to be my slave for the rest of you life or until I have had enough of you?" I smirked at the end to make a better point

_**What an arrogant bitch. How did I even end up here? First I was visiting my home planet after that retched Goku killed my father then I'm being taken as a slave then whipped now this princess wants me to be her slave? What the hell this is not my week **_"Do I even have a choice?"

"Not really, but I thought I'd at least ask. Now come get cleaned up you look horrible and smell likea dead animnal. Moro left you clean clothes in my bathroom" I pointed to my massive private bathroom. "You can go take a shower and change into them." He was already heading for the bathroom by the time I finished speaking.

_Well isn't he eager to get clean...or get away from me...maybe I should go heal his wounds. YES! go heal him while he is naked. _She never gives up. But I had to heal him. The steam in the bathroom hit my face like a welcome blanket, I could hear him wincing at the pain...his back was still torn up from the whip, no one had fixed it. _Poor thing no one came to ease him out of his pain...guess its my job now_. A smile came to my face with this thought and I slowly padded across the bathroom to the closed shower where he was. He would never hear me coming I was as stealthy as a lion.

I left my clothes on as to not scare him to much and I slipped in behind him silently. _HIS BACK! the poor thing._ I gracefully reached out holding my breath, possibly for fear. The first wound fell against my small angel like palm, and he instantly turn and grabbed my hand. A look of pure terror and hatred masked his face. "What are you doing!?"

"No one healed your wounds, I wanted to fix them." I stood my ground in the warm water. I did not want him to think I was weak.

"You can heal? Then fine just get it over with" he slowly turned to face the faucet again. I placed my hands over his wounds and healed each one, binding skin to skin and nerves to nerves. As I finished I kissed each newly healed wound then slipped out without another word. I was almost asleep when I heard him re-enter the room and head towards and the couch on the other side of the room. Moro had left extra pillows and blankets there for him and I had locked everything to keep him in. I drifted asleep to the sound of him unfolding the blankets.

…**.**

_**Maybe I can kill her in her sleep and take off...**_

I can't breath is this a dream?...No this is real he is on top of me. Shit he is trying to kill me. I quickly used all my training, weight, and skill to turn the tables on him to me being on top. His eyes burn with regret for not working faster.

"Nice try but many have tried to kill me...your not the first to fail demon. Yeah thats right I know what you are and it doesn't scare me, because I am far worse than a pittiful demon." I glared down at him.

"You're a lot faster then I would have imagined and how can a little girl like you be worse then a demon.." he breath back.

"Im a god of sorts. Go ahead kill me I will just resurrect myself unlike you. If I really wanted to I could kill you right now you pittiful mortal." I could feel my hold on him tightening with my anger so I release him but kept him pinned in my bed. I could feel him relaxing under my body. A quizzical stare formed as he looked up.

"if you could kill me so easily why haven't you yet? Most would have killed me the second they woke, but you are waiting? Why?"

"I have a plan for you and I can't let you die. Without you I am back to square one." I didn't want him to know this now! Well now he knows I might as well explain. "I don't like sayain men. I like namekian's and I want to be with one but my family can't know because I am hopeing to help stop this retched war...happy now" I closed my eyes as to not see his reaction.

"Why me then? You had your pick of the litter so to say and you picked me. Why?"

"why are you so full of questions?" I snapped beofre giving him a straight answer "and its because your unlike any namekian I have ever seen. You're strong, unafraid, and deteremined. I can tell you have agaol that your dying to complete at all cost and I like that."

I peaked through one eye to see his face. He had a grin on his face like no other. _Is he angry?god I can't read this one at al! _Before I knew what was going on he was undressing beneath me and then without notice I was under his fully naked green body. My heart began to race like never before as his evil boyish grin caught my smile.

_**What a stupid girl...but maybe I could use her...she is strong. Together we could create an army of evil superbeings...or I couldjust fuck her and leave...**_

"Well isn't this what you wanted princess?" his grin widening.

"You are faster then I thought and to answer you question..." I began to remove my under garment from beneath my satin nightgown. My hands had barely left my side heading for the nightstand when I felt him all around. I could barely breath it was so amazing. His warm body covered over me and for the first time in a long while I felt small and cozy against him. but of course good things never last. _Knock knock_ "Anna my dear, are you in there?" the stoic voice of my fiance to be rang out against the sound of our breathing.

"quick you need to be sleeping thats my fiance." I smiled shyly

"Your fiance" he mouth almost pissed I just shugged and instantly in a blur piccolo got dressed and rushed to the couch to "sleep" while I calmly walked towards the door to let my man enter.

"Well there is that beautiful girl of mine" his smile radiated of everything almost blinding me

_**Of course she has a fucking fiance...i should just kill him now...**_

"Where have you been all night it 3am mister?" I snapped back, I wanted to feel him against me again...not Jack my fiance, but Piccolo.

"Come on sweetie I had to deal with the idiot who hurt you today. I had him killed. No one hurts my girl ever." his bright smile filled the walls.

_**Oh buddy if you knew how tough she was you wouldn't be sayinbg that...**_

_what a stoic jerk! I can fend for myself I've done so for this long. What makes him think I need his help at all!_ "you didn't have to that. Shit happens." I retorted with a glare that could kill

"wow whats your issue babe? I made sure he won't hurt anyone again."

"whatever I'm going to bed I"m exhausted it has been a long day, Goodnight Jack." and with that I stalked back to bed with a quick glance and wink to Piccolo I slipped under the cover and laid my head down. Jack nestled in after his shower but unlike normal nights I did not cuddle up next to him I stayed on my side almost on the edge. _Yes get as far away as possible._ I felt his warm hand on my hip before I heard him. I rolled over to meet his dark gaze, he was kneeling beside my bed. Before I could say anything my lips met his in a fiery blaze of passion.

"what happened to wanting to kill me?" I breathed

"I changed my mind." he winked, and with that our affair began and my dirty plot thickened.

…**.**

The next day with the help of Moro we got Piccolo moved into her duplex. This is where me and him would meet and no one would ever know because they would think I was visiting Moro. _She is the perfect cover for my dirty work!_ And once he was settled I left Moro to her business of giving Piccolo the run down while I went to have lunch with my older brother Raditz. Maybe I should tell Raditz we are very close or maybe I can tell Vegeta he is basically me we are so close..._NOOOOOOO!_ Her voice rang out clear in my head, I could never tell anyone. This was Moro, Piccolo, and My dirty little secret that no one could know about, EVER!

…..

"Now Piccolo, there are some rule you must follow for the princess, mine ,and your safety," Moro began softly "If you at anytimeyou break these rules it could result in the death of you, me and/or her, and we can't have that!"

_**She is risking her life for me, is she crazy? Well she is also cheating on her fiance with me...i take that as a yes she is crazy...**_

"yeah whatever and I have one question before we begin."

"Yes, what is it?" Moro's wise, aged voice filled the air.

"Why is she risking her life for this? It makes no sense at all." Piccolo whispered in fear for he did not know if he could handle the answer.

"Annabellum is a unique girl. I knew from the day queen Kiari brought that gorgeous girl here, that she was gonna change things. Anna is unlike any sayian child I have ever seen. When she moved back here with her parents and Mac coronated gods from all over came to give her spectacular gifts. She Mac given the ability to heal from the earth god and the ability to fly on angel wings from the namekian god, even king Yama himself gave her a gift." Moro didn't know how much she should tell him

"That doesn't answer my question." Piccolo choked out, but he did want to know more.

"Well princess Anna lost her younger brother Kakarot when she was four and she instantly bonded with her cousin prince Vegeta and they are inseparable and when he, her older brother and older cousin were ripped from her arms by the evil overlord Frieza when she was eight, it crushed her and something changed in her that day. She then was told by the king that Frieza was going to destroy this planet and that she had to leave everything and go to our home world to find the dragon balls so she could bring everyone back to life and save her world."

_**Wow that is a lot for a young kid to go through...Poor thing, but I had it shitty to that doesn't make me special...**_

"She did it of course, she is a very powerful girl, the most powerful I have seen. When she returned something had changed in her though, I could sense it. She meet someone on that planet that changed her. All she has told me is that people there did take care of her even though we don't have a great history together. When she brought the planet and its people back and came home, she was like her mother." Moro paused remember the day I returned after saving the planet

"you really care for her don't you?" Piccolo interrupted her thoughts

"Anna is my precious girl, she Mac my first sayain baby I helped raised. But that day I could tell she had softened her feeling for us namekians, even though she trained tirelessly everyday she never hurt the slaves that had to fight her, like she did before. She Mac kinder to us and she began to grow as a individual. And when my baby girl turn 12 the king asked her to infiltrate Frieza's ship to get our boys back. I didn't want her to go but she left to go find the man that ruined her life multiple times." her voice wavered as she remembered her girl leaving to go fight against a tyrant of epic proportions. " she returned four years later with the boys. I still remember how relieved I was to see that she was okay. Everyday I prayed for that girl that she would be okay with that demon monster. And when her parent started talking about her getting her own slave and getting married a few years later, she came to me with this plan that you are now involved in."

_**Wow...I can't even say I had it bad as a kid now. This girl has been through hell and back**_

"So she wants to be with me because of something that happened on Namek?" he was confused yet not confused at the same time

"Yes and No." Moro started "She found the love that the namekians had and she wanted to change the way they were treated and I don't know what you did to her but she fell in love in the mean time."

_**In love...with me? Well last night was nice...hmm...but in love wow...**_

"Now back to the rules." Moro interrupted. "There are many rules you must also follow as a slave."

"Slave rules?" Piccolo grumbled. _**Like I wanna go by rules I am a demon I do my own things...**_

"Yes." She began "You may not look, speak, or touch the princess in anyway unless instructed to do so. Otherwise you will be beaten or killed."

"So basically I have to ignore her unless told otherwise?"

"yes and no. you are to protect the princess at all times and tend to her every need, but you may not talk back unless spoken to. And you will keep your eyes to the floor unless she is speaking to you."

"okay all clear don't do anything unless told, got it." he chirped back. _** This fucking sucks...what the hell am I getting into...**_

…**..**

So here we are, me in his bed two weeks later...

"Well hello gorgeous..." I burst out hoping to kill the silence

"w-what are you doing here?" he stammered back. _**Sleeping in your bed, dumb ass.**_

"spending the night." I winked back.

"you're sp-spending the night?"

that stutter was to cute. "well I can leave if you'd like"

"NO!... I mean no, sorry to yell." he was either nervous or furious. _**What the hell is she doing here in MY bed? She is a beautiful princess..who did risk her flesh for me the other day...but I'm a slave its against the law for her to be here with me!**_ He stood there with a quizzical look on his face and I couldn't figure out which scenario was playing through that green head of his.

"what is it? Your mind is racing I can see it in your eyes." I broke his concentration.

"This is treason...you being here." he paused "if we get caught with you here...if we get caught."

"We won't my love now get into this bed. And that wasn a order" my command broke his words and he followed.

His warm green skin melted around my soft tanned skin like water in a shower. And that night we laid there, bodies intertwined together. I could not help but begin kissing him the second he was in bed. His lips were soft and full and they felt so good to me. Soon his was on top of me embraceing me in more kisses. I began to removed my thin satin nightdress that did not hide what it covered and he removed his boxers. As the full extent of his body layed against mine, my mind clouded and all I knew was that I wanted him.

"Well your highness may I?" he smirkedin an arrogant way down at me. His massive loength filed ever part of my body and it was like nothing before. That morning I woke and dressed fast to leave for the kingdom. With one glance back to the sleeping man I left and hurried back to my home. Of course Jack was there waiting. "Where have you been I was worried sick!" he yelled

"I told you I was staying at Moro's to help her with some stuff." I snapped back "Maybe you should listen next time." and with that I entered that fabulous palace to join my family for breakfast.

The next three weeks went pretty similar. Go to Moro's, sleep with Piccolo, leave that morning to spend the day doing meaningless stuff with Jack while Piccolo followed..._How awkward the man you love following you and your fiance..._ then that night I would stay with Jack, only to keep suspicion down. My nights with Piccolo were like nothing before. He treated me like an angel and cared for me like no other. Sex with him was exceptional. He would cradle my body under his while he pumped his immense length in and out, it was nothing like Jack could do. Piccolo made love to me while jack just fucked it was like two worlds happening at once. Jack never suspected a thing...not even when I found out I was pregnant, even though every time we had sex he used a condom. _Its not his, how stupid could he be?_ I needed to tell Piccolo so he could get as far away as possible before people found out. And with that I headed out to find him at Moro's

…**..**

As I arrived outside the small house with a hood covering my head so that people couldn't tell it was me. I took a deep breath and entered the house Moro was of course not home and Piccolo was sitting of the couch relaxing on his day off. He smiled as I walked into the room and all I could do was weakly smile back..._this is it..the make or break moment..._ she always nags at the worst moments.

"Um..Piccolo I need to tell you something...something very important." I could see the worry in his charcoal eye when I paused I was always sure of my words up until now.

"Yeah what is it Anna?" Piccolo began to stand as he spoke. "Is everything okay, you look nervous. Did you get followed?" I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No! Something has come up and you need to leave." I tried to hold my voice but it was hard

"What do mean Anna? whats wrong." his voice was shaking at this point. _ You need to tell him NOW!_

"Piccolo...I'm pregnant and it is not Jack's..." W_ait for it he is gonna freak out..._

"Really! Wow I'm speechless...I can't believe it this is great!" my mouth dropped I couldn't believe his reaction I was expecting fire and crazy anger.

"Are you okay Anna you look surprised?" he interjected my thoughts

"I was expecting you to freak out in anger not be overjoyed..." I blushed downward to hide my embarrassment but it didn't last long.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?!" we both turned at the sound of Moro's angry voice

we both shyly smiled back.

"Anna we need to get Piccolo off this planet immediately before anyone finds out and comes for him!"

"I know I was gonna tell him." I spoke quietly

"I have to leave oh can I at least stay till the first ultrasound I want to see what my baby looks like before I leave." at this we both looked to Moro for her advice

"Yes but then you must leave." and with that everything changed.

That night Piccolo had to listen to me lie to Jack about the baby being his. _Should have left him at the house so he didn't have to see this Anna..._ shes right which makes this worse, and it doesn't get better from here on out. After Jack got the news we went for dinner with my family and he announced it to them all and once again Piccolo has to sit there and listen to the lies. I can sense the anger flowing through his veins as he listen to my family congratulating Jack on knocking me up when in fact it was him. All the while I sat there quiet with the occasional smile towards someone congratulating me. How I wish they knew it was Piccolo's and not that uptight, wanna be king's. _If you tell they'll kill him and most likely you right here and now... _Of course she is right, as always.

…**..**

With the first ultrasound Piccolo was on his way off the planet. To cover his tracks I fired him in front of everyone as to not raise suspicion. Moro helped him pack and gave him a ship to leave in. I watched from my balcony as the man I loved, left me and his unborn child. Moro secretly kept in touch and gave him updates. She never told me till after, because she feared for his life as much as I did. All was well as long as no one found out the truth, but like the old saying goes it was to good to be true. It had been five months since Piccolo had run away to keep himself safe when I went for my six month ultrasound that would change everything. Moro and I had never suspected that the baby could change form between sayian and namekian. So of course when the ultrasound came over the baby there she was in full namekian form antennas and all. The nurse stopped dead in her tracks as she peered at the screen. Before anyone got a word off a searing pain and screams filled all my senses. Jack had stabbed me in the stomach with a nearby scalpel and rushed out the door where guards grabbed him. The nurse frantically grabbed a doctor who slowly removed it and healed it right up, while I sat there in utter shock. _They know, oh shit we're screwed!_ I soon fainted from everything overwhelming me and when I woke my parents stood talking to the king in my room and Moro was at my bedside. I slowly sat up but stop registering the pain.

"Oh Anna my baby you're awake! Thank god!" my mother's shrill voice filled my ears. She rushed to my side and hugged me. All the while my eyes never left my father and the king.

"Anna." the king slowly made his way towards me, causing my mind to race. _Oh shit this is it he is gonna kill you in front of your parents, Shit shit shit...Run Anna get out of here..._

"I can't imagine what possessed you to do this kinda thing," he paused for effect "But I must say once again you have done this kingdom a huge favor even though I am a little mad you didn't tell us."

"WHAT!?" the whole group said at once. _Really he is not mad or gonna kill you...Good brake._

"Yes Anna, I have been looking for a way to calm the war between us and the namekians and this is just the ringer I need. Now I'll let you rest up." and with that he left the room. All I could do was look at my parents and Moro.

"Wow, I thought he was gonna kill me..." I trailed off as the fear of that entered my mind once more.

"What were you thinking Anna? You're lucky he didn't." my father chimed in

"Yes Anna this was very risky I wish we would have known." and of course mother had to add to the scolding I was getting.

"Mother, father, I wanted to end this stupid war and in the meantime I fell in Love I didn't plan on getting pregnant it was just an add on.." I stopped wondering where to go from here but I was rescued by Moro.

"Sir, Madam, I should have told her this was crazy. I helped raise her and should have stopped when she first told me, but I let the hope of peace cloud my vision. Punish me and not your daughter." he humbleness was almost to much. All I could do was look up at her with gratification for the women who would take all the blame for me.  
"Anna, sweetheart I don't know about your father but I'm so proud to have such an amazing daughter who would risk her life to save people. You're an amazing girl." My mother had always loved the namekians. She was raised on planet namek by and namekian couple after her parent were killed by jungle cats while on a picnic. She has always held them in her heart.

"Anna," my father leaned on on knee and took my hand in his against his heart, it was racing like a rabbit. "you're my only daughter and I was so terrified when I found out, I thought Vegeta would kill you and I would lose my baby girl. You have always made me a proud father with how strong and brave you are. I can speak for you're mother and I in saying we don't care that our first grandchild will be a half blood we will love her just as much as we love you. Sweetie." a stray tear that got past his defenses fell down his cheek and I couldn't help but pull my father into the biggest bear hug imaginable followed by my mother an Moro. As we dispersed I noticed a familiar figure in the doorway, as they all turn to see the young prince Vegeta the left to leave us alone.

"You always seem to get yourself into trouble, but I'm glad you're okay." Was all he could get out before I stopped him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I couldn't risk it."  
"It's alright Anna, you're like a sister and I'm just glad you're happy and safe." And with that he kiss my hand and left. It went almost the same with everyone who visited. They were all hurt I didn't tell them sooner and that they were glad I was okay. The only one who didn't come see me was Lana. I knew she was furious with me. We had been best friends but I had traded her for her younger brother and now I had committed and treason and been let off by her father, I could imagine she was fuming.

That night Moro sent a letter to Piccolo back on earth with the picture of the new ultrasound and a letter telling him of the days events...

…**..**

Over the past three months things had gone back to normal, all except Lana, who now hated me...but who cared. The kingdom was overjoyed to hear that this baby would bring the long awaited end to the war that had ravaged our nations. It was joyful time in the kingdom as my beautiful baby girl was born. She was born with dark charcoal eye like her father and long black hair like me. She was perfect and that night on the grand balcony of the palace she was presented her royal crown and rattle from the king for the whole kingdom to see. The king took her from my arms and pronounced that with the birth of baby Maribelle (_Mare-rah-bell_) that the war was over. It was even broadcast to the namekain rulers who in turn accepted our treaty and graced the young princes with a royal blanket. Our nations were at peace thanks to the risk I took to have my beautiful baby girl. _If only piccolo were here to see this..._ for once me and my inner queen were on similar grounds. Not to my knowledge though Moro videotaped the whole thing for piccolo to watch. _You owe her big time for all the stuff she did._ After her coronation baby Maribelle and I packed and moved into Piccolo's old apartment at Moro's and Vegeta even moved in with us to help keep us safe from Jack who had had a nervous break down and tried to kill us both. It was the perfect home and soon another was added to our little family. Over that first year I help Vegeta create a son in the laboratory using his and the DNA of the women of his choosing..._Hint Hint...Bulma..._ it was the perfect home, little Jake and Maribelle would play outside while Vegeta trained and I watched them, waiting for the day that Piccolo would return to his family...luckily that day was coming soon. Over the two years Moro kept Piccolo in great detail our lives and he had a secret of his own.

…**.**

Two and a half years had past when finally Piccolo made his return. It was a beautiful sunny day with the gardens in full bloom. I was wondering through the royal gardens with little Maribelle and Jake. I still remember sitting on one of the ornate stone benches while they chased a butterfly around giggling after the gorgeous little creature, when Moro came running out saying it was an emergency and I need to bring Maribelle inside immediately.._ she knows I take emergencies very seriously since Jack got loose._ I immediately grabbed both Jake and Maribelle one under and the other over my arms and rushed inside. Once inside my eye adjusted to the dim light and there he was in full white weighted clothes and with a little girl almost identical to Maribelle standing by his leg. She had the same black hair and charcoal eyes. The only difference was her hair was shorter. All I could do was stand there in awe before I fell to my knees. Poor Maribelle just stood there looking from me to piccolo to the little girl and back to me. Complete confusion enveloped her and the other little girl, more so when Piccolo slowly stalked over and knelt beside me to hold me in his arms. It was like all the dreams I had had about his return except it was real. His second move was to cup my face in his warm hand so he could look directly into my warm charcoal eyes. As his lips met mine I melted against him. It had been so long since I felt those warm, soft lips.

"Anna," his voice was like silk and it enveloped my ear like a warm muff on a freezing night.

"I've missed you so much, Moro kept my well informed on the goings on these past three years since I left."

"I've missed you to," I choked out through my tears. "Moro kept you informed?" I was at a loose what was he talking about.

"Moro has been sending me letter and photos this whole time." he paused as if not sure how much to reveal. "she sent me a video of the coronation and the birthdays. I even know about Vegeta moving in with Jake to help protect you from Jack after he escaped." I didn't know if I was relieved or worried that he knew all this, but I didn't care I was overjoyed that he was home at last. The only thing that didn't add up was the little girl now standing all alone staring at Piccolo with a horrified look on her face. Who was this little girl that look so much like Maribelle, I had to know.

"Piccolo," I began "Who is this" I pointed to the small girl standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Oh, yes I forgot." he slowly held me up and walked over to the mystery girl and placed his hand on her back propelling her in front of him. With both hands on her shoulders he looked up and smiled.

"Anna this is our daughter Anibelle." he looked up to see my reaction to this news.

"Daughter?...How is that possible?" this was beyond my comprehension which is rare for me.

"Anna, Namekians can have eggs, I guess would be the best way to put it." he paused mulling over how to put it. "Like my father had me by, I guess you'd call it throwing up the egg. Its very weird but yeah this is our daughter." I took it in but it was still crazy, although I didn't care my family had just grown I now had two beautiful little girls and I didn't care how I got them.

"Well Piccolo this is our other daughter Maribelle." I nudge her forward towards her father. As I did I knelt down next to her. "Maribelle this is you twin sister and daddy." I pointed to the two standing in front of her. At this Piccolo knelt down beside the little girl deemed Anibelle and held out his arms for Mari and she didn't hesitate she ran toward her dad and leaped into his arms screaming daddy the whole way and as she did I walked over and pulled Anibelle into my arms and kiss her forehead.

"Hello sweetie." her charcoal eyes met mine and she hugged me back "Mommy I have waited so long for this day, daddy told me so much about you." her sweet little voice filled my ears and I couldn't fight back there tears as I held my knew found daughter close to me. Before we all knew it we where in a kneeling bare hug with both little girl between us. As I looked up from the two small girls, Piccolo's lips met mine once more. As we stood to continue our reunion my whole family entered and enveloped Piccolo, the girls and I. As we all got to meet everyone the king announced that a coronation of the new princess was to be held tonight. As they all started to file out our little family headed towards the ship Piccolo had used to come home we collected his thing to head over to the duplex. Once moved in Moro took the girls for ice cream and to show Anibelle around while Piccolo and I had alone time... as we stood in the room where it all began he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me around his waist. Ever so slightly he placed me one the bed and crawled between my legs. He began to fist his hand in my hair as we kissed the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I couldn't stand it anymore I began to tug at his pants, as if clued into what I was doing Piccolo stood slightly to removed his clothes, with a thud his weighted armor hit the floor I hadn't even noticed the extra weight of it on top of me. I followed and ripped off my clothes and suddenly we were entangled in our bed. It was mind blowing, how could I forget how spectacular he was. I could even swear he was bigger. As we weakly got dressed our eyes and smiles never left each other.

"God, I didn't know I could miss someone so much Anna." he breathed

"Me too. I wish you had never left, I missed so much of our little girls life." I couldn't help but hate that I didn't know about her.

"Anna its fine she loves you and has been waiting for this her whole short life." he smiled thinking of how long he had also waited to see the love of his life once more.

"What is she like? I mean Maribelle is so girly and she is sweet like her father." I smile at the thought of what an amazing daughter I have.

"Anibelle is strong and independent. She trains with me a lot. She really has that sayian pride and strength. She reminds me of you everyday."

"Our family is so perfect Piccolo I couldn't be any happier, now we should start to get ready for the coronation...I remember Maribelle's coronation..." I drifted into though but Piccolo soon interrupted.

"Moro showed me the video it looked splendid. I can't wait to see Anibelle's in person"

…**..**

As the party rolled around the whole family was dressed like royal's even Piccolo. Surprisingly Jack's family came to see the little princess, but Jack was nowhere to be found. As the ceremony began king Vegeta asked Anna, Piccolo, and both girls to enter the stage where he had two tiaras, a crown, and other small instruments.

"Piccolo would you please step forward." the king announced and puzzled Piccolo stalked towards the king "I now behold you a royal crown and deem you a prince of the kingdom of Aquaria." as he spoke king Vegeta placed the splendid crown on Piccolo's head and adorned him with a royal cape.

"Maribelle and Anibelle will you join me up here." it was not a question but a statement and Maribelle held out her hand to her timid sister and they walked out from my arms to meet the mighty king.

"Maribelle you have been in our family for two and a half year and I now behold to you, your royal tiara that you shall wear during any royal ceremony or gathering and by bestowing this on you, you officially become a princess of the kingdom of Aquaria." the king then placed the ornate tiara on Maribelle little head. Next he turned to Anibelle. When he first spoke she jumped a little but Mari just tighten her gripped to reassure her sister.

"Anibelle you come to us this day as a special surprise, but we welcome you into our kingdom as a princess of Aqauria and like you sister this tiara is to be worn at all ceremonies and gatherings." and with that he place the tiara on her head. Then he turns to me

"Anna, my sweet niece." he held out his hand offering me to join my family. "You have offered this kingdom so much. From saving my sons to ending the war, there is so much this kingdom has to be proud of you for. And with this scepter I deem you the head of this beautiful family and the protector of the kingdom of Aquaria."

Everyone in the room exploded into applause and i couldn't help but hug Piccolo and my girls. But for a brief moment in the thick of the crowd I saw him, his face, that grin, but as the crowd shifted he was gone. _It couldn't be..could it? No it wasn't him not here not now._ My worry spread to Piccolo as he saw me scanning the crowd as we left the stage he pulled me to the side

"What were you looking at or for?" he looked worried

"It was him I saw him amongst the crowd then he was gone." I tired to sound calm but my insides we melt and my mind racing.

"Who Anna?"

"Jack, It was him I know it." I blurted kinda loudly enough for my father to hear

"Did you say you saw Jack...how did he get past the guards? Anna are you sure it was him?"

"Dad I know what he looks like it was him, and that grin he had was so wicked we need to get out of here it's not safe for the girls or you." I looked frantically at Piccolo, and with that we grabbed the girls and went to my quarters the palace and put the girls to sleep. We would be safest here with all the guards around. As we entered my personal house inside the Palace, complete with a kitchen, living room and bedrooms, we went straight to the girls bedroom which I had an extra bed put in that afternoon. Two guards were standing outside the pristine white door.

"Have you checked and cleared the room? I ordered.

"Yes ma'am. We checked and cleared both bedroom twice since you ordered us here. both are clean and nothing has been disturbed."  
"Good," I slowly opened then door between the two men and led the girls into the room. "Anibelle this is yours and your sister's room. "

"Wow it huge and there are two bed and a tv and wow look at all this stuff this is all ours?"

"Yes sweetie" Maribelle ran and jump up on her pink bed against the wall a stopped to watch her sister.

"is this my bed?" Anibelle point to the purple bed oh the opposite wall only a small space away from her sister's

"Yes sweetie I got it just for you" I smile at the little me

"Um Maribelle can I sleep in your bed with you tonight I don't wanna be alone now that I have a sister."

"Of course Anibelle come on up" and so she ran and cuddled up next to her sister.  
"Now before you go to bed..." I paused to let Maribelle finished the sentence.

"We need to go brush our teeth and put on our night clothes."she chirped back sweetly.

"Thank you angel when you're both ready I'll...we'll tuck you in." I kissed both girls on the forehead.

And maribelle jumped of the bed and headed to their own personnel bathroom.

"Now Anibelle there is a new tooth brush and bathroom essentials in their for you they are all purple, and in that closet on the left side is a whole new wardrobe for you sweetie and Maribelle will show you where everything is okay.

"Yes mommie." and with that she ran to join her twin.

"You really went all out didn't you?" Piccolo smiled at me.

I want her to be happy here and I'm just catching her up to Mari." I smiled back as the girls entered the room in their pink and purple night dresses. As they ran to the bed, Maribelle paused and let Anibelle get the inside..._ she is giving up her favorite spot her sister..what a sweetheart I have raised..._

"Alright, you two all settled in?"

"Yes mommy!" they both giggled at the same time.

"Well then lets tuck you both in." Piccolo leaned over and tucked the girl in really tight and kiss them both and after I kissed them we both wish them goodnight. And as we began to leave...

"Mommy, can you sing us to sleep. I'm not that tired." Maribelle chirped from the bed and how could I not resist. Piccolo stood in the door as I wonder back to the bed and sat on the edge. As I sang to my beautiful girl their eyelids got heavier and they both drifted to off into slumber and I kissed them once more before returning to my love. As we closed the door I tolld the guard to check the room every half hour to make sure nothing happen and then we went to our door across the hall which the guards were just exiting after clearing it.

…**..**

It was early in the morning when I woke to a noise in our room. I couldn't help but sit bolt upright.

"Whose there?" I whispered into the darkness.

"SURPRISE!" and with a flash of the light Piccolo and the girls stood at the door with plates for of breakfast foods.

"Awe whats this?" I couldn't hide my joy with what an amazing family I had

"It's breakfast in bed for our amazing mommie!" Anibelle's bright smile filled the room

"Oh you guys this is so sweet!" and before I knew it Piccolo was sitting beside me and the girls across from each of us sitting on the bed with the plates mounded with food. It was the picture perfect morning sitting there eating break on our bed while the tv played behind us.

"Mom I just want to lay in this bed all day and watch movies and just be together." Anibelle giggled.

"Ooh why not lets just have family day here." I smiled to Piccolo and the girls. We spent the whole day in our Pjs and bed all snuggled up, watching movies and just being together.


End file.
